For love and peace
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: I put two shows I like together and decided to write about: CW's Supergirl and Toku's Kamen Rider Build. The rider that will be in this will be Kamen Rider Cross-Z and maybe another later. Summary is at the top of the page.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my best crossover that isn't Supergirl X Flash related. This is a Supergirl and Kamen Rider crossover and the rider I've selected Kamen Rider Cross-Z from the series Kamen Rider Build. **

**Now summary time: Kara meets a stranger in Noonan's and the two start talking, she finds out his name is Ryuga Banjou and he's recently moved to National from Japan for a fresh start. The two start to get along but it seems Ryuga is hiding a few things, will Kara find out herself or will someone else tell her? Based after 3x14. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Noonan's:**

Kara was in the restaurant eating a bun with her sister Alex as they wanted to spend some sister and sister time before heading off to work. They were eating chocolate chip muffins when Kara noticed a guy standing by the bar and waiting for something, something inside Kara clicked as she kept on looking at him.

"See something you like?" Alex asked and Kara blushed, Alex looked in the same direction as Kara and she too noticed the same guy as he picked up a takeaway cup and a small box of donuts. "Why don't you talk to him?" Alex suggested which almost made Kara split out her drink.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked as she placed her cup down and looked back at the guy, she checked out his dress sense; black skinny jean, blue running trainers, a red and black checked shirt wrapped around his waist and a white t-shirt which the words "I can't lose!" on it. "Look at him, a guy like that probably already has someone." Kara told her sister and with that, picked up her coat and handbag as she was going to late to .

"See you tonight for movie night?" Alex asked and Kara nodded, the sisters hugged then parted ways but what Kara didn't know was that she would be seeing that guy sooner than she thought.

** :**

Kara had arrived at work and was about to head over to her desk when she saw the same guy sat in James' office, he looked like to be as if he was waiting for an interview. Kara decided to walk over and see if the visitor wanted anything, she walked over and the visitor sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, would you like me to get anything?" Kara asked, the guest looked at Kara and gave her a smile which made Kara blush.

"You could keep me company, I don't really know here." The guest told Kara and so, Kara sat down next to him and they started talking. "I never got your name, may I ask what is it?" Kara smiled as he moved her glasses up her nose as they had started slide down.

"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers and what's your name?" Kara asked, the guy looked down then he looked back up at Kara. "If it's something funny or unusual, I promise you I won't laugh or wind you up." Kara promised as she used her hand to draw a cross across her chest.

"I'm Ryuga, Ryuga Banjou but my friends back used to call me Banjou," Ryuga told Kara and she smiled. "I was thinking about changing my name so people don't make fun of me." He told Kara and straight away, Kara shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't, I like it," Kara told him which made Ryuga smile. "So, what can I call you?" Kara asked and Ryuga smiled.

"Either Banjou or Ryuga, it's up to you," Ryuga told Kara which made the young journalist smile. "But personally, I got used to being called Banjou." He added which made Kara's decision easier.

"Then the decision is made, I'll call you Banjou," Kara told him which made Banjou smile as now he had a new friend and she was very kind. "Look, me and some friends are having a film night at my place, would you like to come over and join us?" Kara asked, she wanted to help Banjou feel at home and welcome him to the city.

"I would love to, thank you Kara," Banjou thanked then took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote on it, Kara looked over his shoulder and saw that he was writing down a series of numbers. "Here's my number, if you wanna meet some time." He offered and Kara accepted it.

"Thanks Banjou," Kara then gave Banjou her number. "If you stay behind after the chat with my boss, we can walk over to my place together." Kara offered and Banjou nodded, he liked that idea but then, James arrived and saw Kara and Banjou talking.

"Kara, what you doing in here?" James asked, Kara stood up and was about to explain but Banjou did the explaining for her.

"Sorry Mister Olson but Miss Danvers was keeping me company until you arrived," Banjou told James and that made the boss happy. "Thank you, Miss Danvers." The pair shook hands then Kara walked off to her desk then she watched Banjou and James chat, but now her heartbeat was beating so fast it felt like Barry Allen was punching it with his speed.

**Later on:**

After work and they had left, Kara and Banjou decided to walk to Kara's flat and they talked along the way. They talked about family, jobs and hobbies but when it came to loved ones, Kara could tell that was a bad topic with Banjou.

"What happened?" Kara asked, Banjou put on a brave face and smiled as he explained to Kara what happened.

"She was killed, someone had mutated her into a monster but then, it took her life and she died in my arms." Banjou explained to Kara, she hugged him to comfort and cheer him up. "So what about you? Do you have someone in your life?" Banjou asked, Kara shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"I did but now he's married," Kara told him, Banjou shook his head which confused Kara. "Is there something wrong?" Kara asked and Banjou nodded.

"I honestly thought a pretty lady like you would have a boyfriend," Banjou admitted which made Kara blush as no one had ever called her pretty. "How far are we from your place?" He asked and Kara pointed up to the top floor of a block of apartments, the pair decided to race each other to Kara's apartment.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara and Banjou arrived at the front door at the same time, Kara unlocked the door and let Banjou in who looked around and checked out her place. Kara hung up her coat and handbag on the coat rack then walked into the kitchen and made a phone call to Alex to tell her that she was home and ready for film night while Banjou looked out the windows to look at the view.

"I've just told my sister that we're all set," Kara told her guest, Banjou looked around her apartment and smiled. "It's not much but it's home." Kara told Banjou who shook his head.

"My last place in Japan was the top floor of a café," Banjou told Kara who laughed a little. "I was too busy helping them that I never had time for a social life." Banjou sat down then Kara sat on the arm of the couch and placed her feet on the the pillows.

"You made a good choice moving to National City, it's never dull here." Kara told Banjou who nodded. "I'm guessing you've heard about our personal guardian hero, Supergirl?" Kara asked and Banjou nodded.

"It was the one thing everyone here everyone talks about," Banjou said as he smiled and looked at Kara. "We had a hero where I was, he called himself Kamen Rider Cross-Z," That news interested Kara so she decided to look this Cross-Z on her laptop and straight away, she'd found a video clip fighting some red armored person with spider legs on the shoulders. "That's Killbus, he wanted to turn the world into a desert world to leave but he stopped him with help from an unlikely ally." Banjou explained to Kara who was fascinated about this Cross-Z person.

"Do you know the name of this ally he fought alongside?" Kara asked and Banjou nodded, he wrote the name down on Kara's notepad.

"He called himself Evolt, he always called Cross-Z his partner or buddy even though I think they didn't really get on," Banjou explained more to Kara and she was writing it down because she was interested to know more and knew just the place to get more information.

**Next day:**

Supergirl was fighting some alien bank robbers and she was about to call it in when one of the robbers shot a pair of gravity cuffs and held Supergirl down, they were about to make their getaway when everyone heard a loud noise and a blue light on the roof of the bank.

"_Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!"_ Shortly later, a blue and black figure landed behind the robbers and now Supergirl was looking at what Banjou described to her; Kamen Rider Cross-Z was in National City. Cross-Z was black and blue with yellow flames on the chest and shoulder pads, white fangs on the arms, shoulder pads and the black and mirrored blue dragon heads on the helmet with a gold dragon head in the centre of the helmet.

"So, you like to beat up heroes?" Cross-Z asked, he kicked one robber who flew and landed inside a DEO van. "Why don't you two join him?" Cross-Z asked sarcastically then he punched the last two into the same van, Cross-Z then ran over to Supergirl and tore the cuffs as if they were paper.

"Thanks for the assist," Supergirl said as Cross-Z helped her up. "I've heard of you, you're Kamen Rider Cross-Z, right?" Supergirl asked and Cross-Z nodded.

"You are, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought you could use a hand," Cross-Z explained then he remembered something. "I wish I could stay and chat but I got to run. See you around, Supers." And with that, Cross-Z jumped over Supergirl and disappeared but odd thing was that Supergirl couldn't find him with her x-ray vision so Supergirl decided to take off and get to her human job as Kara.

**And that's chapter 1 done and I hope you like it as this is just to see what people think of it. I'm not changing any words from the Kamen Rider unless I have to. **

**See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Cross-Z and Supergirl story, I'm going to skip a brief summary and get straight into the story.**

** :**

Kara arrived at and saw Banjou working around her desk, he was tidying her desk then saw him lift up a camera bag. She was surprised to see that Banjou had a camera bag and wondered if he was photographer or if he was holding the bag for someone so she decided to talk with him.

"Hey Banjou," Kara called over and he waved at her, she then checked the camera bag and saw the camera and extra gear. "I never knew you were a photographer." Banjou smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a hidden talent we are have," Banjou joked as he placed the bag by her desk. "And I've got good news, James decided to make me your partner. So every time you go out for a job, I'm tagging along too." Banjou held out his hand and Kara smiled as she shook his hand.

"I'm glad to know we'll be working together," Kara was pleased to know she was going to be working with Banjou. "Let's go and see what the boss wants to do?" Kara suggested so the pair decided to talk with James and find out their first task of the day.

**DEO:**

While Kara was at work, Alex was doing some research for her about Kamen Rider Cross-Z to find out who it was but all she could find was pictures and videos of his fights and him changing forms. Alex started to feel concern about if Cross-Z was pretending to be a hero to gain Kara's trust or was he an actual hero and wanted to fight alongside them?

"You busy?" Alex turned around to see that J'onn was looking over her shoulder. "Who's this Cross-Z you're looking for?" J'onn was interested to know more about Alex's research.

"Kara's working with a new guy at work and he told about a hero called Kamen Rider Cross-Z," Alex turned her attention to her boss. "He told Kara everything he knew about this hero and he showed up today at the bank robbery." Alex opened up the video footage of the bank robbery and J'onn heard something in the background.

"Can you adjust the background volume? I heard something," J'onn asked and so Alex altered the background sound and they heard the sound of a machine shouting.

"_Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!" _They were surprised to hear that so they decided to start watching the recording to see if they could get a clear clip of Cross-Z talking.

"That sounded like it came from some kind of mechanical device," Alex pointed out then she had a closer look at the device around Cross-Z's waist, it looked like some kind of man-made device. "J'onn, doesn't that look man-made to you?" Alex asked, J'onn nodded then the two decided to scan Cross-Z's voice to get a match.

** :**

Banjou and Kara were doing an article on the appearance of Kamen Rider Cross-Z and how powerful he was. They were comparing the footage of Cross-Z from the bank robbery to some footage Banjou took of Cross-Z fighting robots in Japan.

"This Cross-Z from the bank robbery is the real one," Banjou swore as he provided evidence to proof it which Kara couldn't find anything that could say that it was fake. "Could you excuse me for a second, Kara?" Banjou asked and Kara got out of her chair for her partner to check something, she watched as he fast forward the footage then paused it where Cross-Z helped Supergirl up off the ground.

"She's blushing?" Kara exclaimed, she had to think carefully and ask herself why was she was blushing when a strange hero helped her? "Maybe she's out of breath?" Kara suggested as she pushed her glasses up, Banjou was about to make a suggestion when the windows shattered and in flew Reign as she landed on the ground, Banjou looked at Kara who looked scared so Banjou grabbed her and they ran away which Reign chasing after her.

**Rooftop:**

Banjou and Kara made it to the roof but unlucky, so did Reign who arrived with a crash by flying through the helipad. Banjou knew that Kara was with him but he knew if he did nothing, they could both die.

"Where is Supergirl?" Screamed Reign as her eyes glowed bright red, Banjou knew it was now or they were in trouble. "Tell me and your deaths will be slow and painless." Offered Reign, Kara looked at Banjou and noticed that he had the same device that Cross-Z wore then it came to her.

"Kara, stand back and let me deal with her." Banjou told Kara as he put the belt on then took out a small black bottle and a orange and black knuckle shaped device. Kara watched in astonishment as Banjou slammed the bottle into the knuckle device and it emitted an orange glow.

"_Bottle Burn!" _The device shouted then Banjou placed the device in the palm of his hand and lifted the handle so it was on top of the knuckle. Banjou took a huge breath then slammed the device into the belt which caused the knuckle to split open and revealed that the black bottle was now glowing orange as if the inside of the bottle was now on fire. "_Cross-Z Magma!_" Banjou started turning the handle and from out of nowhere, a huge pouring machine appeared the moment he started turning the handle on the right side of the belt.

"Let's go." Banjou almost whispers then the machine pours hot magma on to him which causes Kara to panic and Reign to look surprised. Seconds later, several dragon heads covered in magma appeared only to become rock, they broke into several pieces only to reveal an orange figure with black patches all over him, fire shaped wings on the back and dragon heads on the helmet, shoulders and the chest.

"Who are you?" Reign asked as she stepped forward but the floor was still red hot which caused her to jump back, the figure stepped forward as his fists suddenly became engulfed in flames.

"Call me Kamen Rider Cross-Z!" Shouted Banjou as he punched the air and a fireball flew and hit Reign in the face, it was powerful enough to send her flying off the roof. Banjou turned and looked at Kara who felt betrayed. "I'm sorry." Was all that Banjou could say as he knew that their friendship was over but he now he had to go and stop Reign so he ran off the edge and dived off it, leaving Kara alone to contact the DEO.

**City streets:**

Reign's fall had made a huge hole in the road and when she climbed out, she looked up to see Cross-Z Magma screaming in rage as he landed on top of her with a fiery kick to hit her in the face, the pair started fighting and they all watched as the pair let the power do the talking. Supergirl was hovering over them and was observing Banjou's fighting style but then was distracted: if she felt betrayed when she learnt Banjou's secret, how would he feel if he knew hers?

"_Supergirl, this is J'onn, I want to stop them both." _Ordered the Director but Supergirl wasn't listening, she was busy watching Banjou giving Reign a beating and it seemed she was weak against him.

"My power is overflowing…" Banjou shouted as he punched Reign with a fiery punch to the stomach. "My soul is burning…" Banjou bellowed as jumped then kicked the evil Kryptonian in the face. "And my magma is surging!" Was the final thing Banjou bellowed before he ran and punched Reign so hard that she flew from one end of the street to the other, Kara was impressed as not even she was that strong. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" Banjou screamed as if something had really broken him as he rapidly span the handle and jumped high into the sky which caused several fierly dragons to appear and wrap themselves around his right leg then Cross-Z Magma and made it glow in red hot magma.

"_Ready go! Volcanic Finish! __Achachachachachacha Acha!" _The belt screamed as Cross-Z Magma flew towards Reign who was now floating in the sky, she didn't see Cross-Z flying towards her until it was too late: the finisher kick hit the evil Kryptonian so hard that it sent her to the outskirts of the city. Cross-Z landed near the worst place for him: outside the DEO where he was silently attacked by J'onn Jozz then carried in by Alex.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara had returned to her place and turned off her commlink, she fell onto her bed and looked at the ceiling then thought about what she saw: Banjou Ryuga transforming into Cross-Z and she'd never suspected him at all. It was all quiet until Kara heard someone knocking on her door so she used her x-ray vision and saw it was Alex.

"It's open, Alex!" Kara shouted and with that, Alex let herself in then walked over to her sister who was looking completely depressed. "What's up? Need Supergirl to snitch on any other heroes' identities?" Kara asked as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kara, you just helped us catch someone who is unknown to us," Alex told her sister as she sat down on the couch. "Imagine how we can help you in the field if we had Banjou's belt and made more!" Alex sounded so happy which made Kara hit her table and make an huge hole through the centre.

"Right now, I don't you know, Alex," Kara admitted which made Alex confused. "Are you Alex Danver, my sister who always tells me to follow my heart? Or are you Agent Danvers, who only cares about her job and nothing else?" Kara asked which hit Alex hard and before she could reply, Kara was always by the now opened front door. "Leave and don't come back until you've got an answer." Kara told her, Alex felt terrible for what she said about Banjou so she decided to leave and when she looked behind her, Alex saw Kara slam the door shut so hard that if she did it any harder, it would've broke.

**Meanwhile:**

Back at the DEO, Banjou was in an interrogation room while being questioned by J'onn who was using his Hank Henshaw form so that Banjou wouldn't freak out but it seemed that Cross-Z was calm and relaxed.

"First question, are you human?" J'onn asked and Banjou smiled then nodded, it seemed that he was going to be silent which was fine with J'onn. "Okay then, next question: how did obtain that power?" Banjou looked at the director with a straight face.

"A friend gave it to me as he wanted my help, you wouldn't understand anything else." Banjou said then sat back as if he was on holiday. "Besides, you drop the disguise. I know you ain't human." Banjou said which made J'onn surprised so he walked out and at that moment, Alex had just arrived back and was still in her civilian clothes.

"How did things go with Kara?" J'onn asked, Alex looked down at the floor and shook her head. "That bad?" J'onn asked with concern in his voice.

"She asked me which Alex are I being: her sister or an agent of the DEO," Alex told J'onn which them both feel concerned. "She appears to feel something for Banjou, what has he told you?" Alex asked then she looked at her boss and straight away knew that something was wrong.

"He knows that I'm not human," J'onn told her and that shocked Alex, they wanted to know how he knew. "Since he knows I'm not human, let's see if I can get the information another way." The pair walked back into the interrogation room to question Banjou again.

**Chapter 2 done and with more to come. How will Banjou find out about Kara? Will Alex and J'onn find out about Banjou's hidden friend? Will Kara and Banjou be friends again or will they move apart?**

**Find out next time on For Love and Peace!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Question Time

**Before I do Chapter 3, I would to ask you readers a question: **

**Is there anything you would like to see in the future chapters? Maybe like:**

**-Evolt returning and helping Banjou break out of the DEO?**

**-Kara and Banjou becoming an item?**

**-J'onn VS Evolt?**

**-Or something else?**

**Either leave suggestions in the reviews or pm me any ideas you may have. So until next time, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**After waiting some time for responses to what should be in the 3rd chapter, let's see what's happening today. **

**Previously on For Love And Peace: Kara Danvers meets a new guy to National City called Banjou Ryuga and they worked at Worldwide Media. Then from out of nowhere, a hero from where Banjou lived, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, had appeared. Then during an appearance from Reign who wanted to attack Kara, Banjou had been revealed to be Cross-Z which made the girl of steel to make a difficult decision.**

**DEO, interrogation room:**

The next day, Banjou was being questioned again by Agent Alex Danvers and was getting nowhere: he spent the entire time either whistling or leaning backwards in the chair: both were making Alex feel angry so she decided to leave the room.

"Still nothing?" Alex looked up and saw J'onn walking over to her, Alex shook her head which made J'onn look a little disappointed. "I'm surprised he hasn't cracked yet." They were interrupted by the arrival of Winn Schott with a look which meant bad news.

"And I know why you can't crack him." Winn started as he turned his tablet around and showed the pair Banjou's history. "It seemed like our dragon friend has been interrogated a lot in the past and also this," Winn changed the screen of information to a photo of Cross-Z with three other armored figures. "Banjou's friend and two of them are dead, along with his girlfriend and parents." Alex took Winn's tablet and went back into the interrogation room while J'onn and Winn talked more.

"What else did you find, Agent Schott?" J'onn asked, Winn and J'onn walked over to his desk and there Winn showed him the data on his two deceased friends.

"Meet the two friends that Banjou lost and they were both like him," Winn pointed out which made J'onn more interested. "They're names were Kazumi Sawatari aka Kamen Rider Grease and Gentoku Himuro aka Kamen Rider Rouge." Winn handed both their files to J'onn who then noticed something.

"We know of three of them but what about the fourth one?" J'onn pointed out, Winn nodded and got up the last file.

"His name is Sento Kiryu: formerly Kamen Rider Build and creator of their gear," Winn started which got J'onn attention. "He's now married, no children and they still live in Japan." Winn finished, J'onn was about to leave but Winn called him back over. "There's more, J'onn," J'onn ran back over to look. "Sento did a press conference about the Rider System, listen to what he said." Winn played the video from the conference which got everyone's attention.

"_The Rider System I created isn't a weapon. Though you may think it is, I created to help protect the world from disaster like the one caused by Evolt." _Everyone watched the video then heard a question from a reporter on the video.

"_Sento, you and Banjou Ryuga, what made you go out and risk your lives?" _Everyone watched as Sento smiled and looked out at the audience.

"_Love and peace: they are what I believe in and what my friends believed in too." _On the video, Banjou got up out of his chair and gave Sento a high five which caused J'onn to go and make a video call to someone.

**Meanwhile:**

Banjou had somehow got given his Dragon Fullbottle and began playing with the cap while talking with Alex. He then remembered something about Alex that made him smile.

"How's Kara?" Banjou asked, Alex could tell he was sounding depressed now as Banjou knew he had lost Kara.

"She's not any of your business, Cross-Z," Alex told Banjou, she looked at his right hand as it tightened around the bottle, his hand looked like it was covered in blue flames. "Now, why did you decide to transform yesterday?" Alex asked and she wasn't being kind anymore.

"For Kara," Banjou answered. "Reign was after Kara and something inside me knew it was both right and wrong to reveal to Kara who I was." Banjou explained, Alex wrote everything down for the record. "I didn't do it for my safety, I did it for Kara's." Alex was about to ask another question but got interrupted by J'onn opening the door.

"Agent Danvers, can I speak to you in private?" J'onn asked, Alex picked up all the files then walked out to speak to her boss.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara was sat on the couch while still in her pyjamas, she felt terrible for telling the DEO about Banjou so she started thinking about how could she repair their relationship. It was quiet until someone started knocking on her door, Kara used her x-ray vision to see and could see that it was Alex but instead of answering it, she didn't move and just stare out the window.

"_Kara? Can you let me in?_" Alex asked but Kara didn't answer, the guilt inside her made Kara feel like a terrible friend. "_Kara, I know you're in there._" Alex called out but Kara still wouldn't move, she only wipe a tear that had left her eye due to her feeling terrible. _"Kara, please?" _Kara could tell that Alex was now begging so she decided to let her sister in and see what she wanted.

"Make this quick as I'm busy trying to decide something," Kara told her sister and that made Alex wonder what Kara was thinking. "And it's personal so don't ask." Alex nodded then she took out a file and spreaded out everything on the table.

"This is everything we know about Banjou," Alex told her sister, Kara looked at all the information and photos of him. "I performed a DNA scan on him and found out that he's only half human, the other half is unknown." Alex could tell that Kara was shocked as she didn't know.

"What are you doing to do with him?" Kara asked but before an answer could be given, they noticed red ooze dripping from Alex's bag then it made itself into a form which made Kara remember something. "Alex, get back!" Kara shouted as she pulled her sister away, the ooze had become its true form: Evolt.

"It's been awhile," Evolt said as he stretched his back and twisted his neck. "Oh, you two must be the Danvers sisters," Evolt asked as he pointed at them. "You must be, else why would you pictures of my partner?" That last word confused them both then they watched Evolt walked over and lay down on Kara's couch with his hands behind his head.

"What do you want here, Evolt?" Asked Kara, Evolt pointed at Kara then gave her a thumbs up. "We know about your past?" Kara added which made Evolt disappear then reappear by the files.

"Then you know about Banjou and me sharing the same DNA, though we ain't related," Evolt told them which they didn't know. "I saw everything between you and Banjou, Kara." Evolt said as he clapped his hands together. "But does he know that the hero that put him in the DEO cell is his friend, Kara Danvers?" Evolt asked then he disappeared into atoms, making Kara and Alex feel concerned with what he could with information.

**Alien bar, in the night:**

Evolt arrived in his Phase 1 form and entered it, he wanted to see and meet new people while thinking of a way to get Banjou free. He sat in the corner then took out his Evol Trigger and stared at it, he didn't want to go over the top with his plan but didn't want his plan to be tiny either.

"Cool look dude," a voice said and when Evolt looked up, he was now looking at Mon-El and Irma. "Mind coming with us? We need to talk?" Evolt shook his head then lowered his hand at the seats opposite him so to not raise any alarms, Mon-El and Irma sat in them.

"Are you two with the same people who locked up my partner?" Evolt asked but Mon-El's and Irma's silence answered his question for them. "Now, give me a solid reason why I should even talk to you?" Evolt was about to leave when Irma stood up and blocked him.

"Does the name Reign mean anything to you?" Irma asked, Evolt nodded and he placed his right hand on his waist like he usually would do. "She's here and wants to kill Supergirl and many others and we want your help to make sure she's stopped." Evolt shook his head and walked off, the pair followed him outside to see he was in his Phase 4 Black Hole form.

"What would make you change your mind?" Mon-El asked, Evolt turned around and faced the two members from the Legion then patted them on the shoulders.

"I have one request but I know you won't accept it," Evolt told them and they knew what it was. "Until then, the answer's no." A small black hole opened and Evolt disappeared inside it, leaving Mon-El and Irma to think about the deal.

**Meanwhile:**

In one of the DEO's cells, Banjou was doing push-ups as he knew that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and also wanted to try and stay in shape.J'onn walked over to Banjou's cell and looked down at the prisoner then showed him a photo of Banjou and Sento.

"We know everything and need your technology to stop Reign," J'onn said bluntly, Banjou stood up and looked at the Director. "Sento said no because…" J'onn got cut off by Banjou finishing his sentence.

"The Rider System isn't meant to be used as weapon for war," Banjou finished. "I first used here to help Supergirl, then again to protect Kara." Banjou told J'onn before turning his back. "And good luck trying to use it yourself, they require a specific set of skills only me and Sento now process." Banjou then got back to his push-ups while leaving J'onn thinking about what was he going to do. He left the cell block and walked past Alex who was on her phone.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" J'onn asked, he had thought Alex had gone to spend time with Kara.

"I thought I would have a chat with our friend," Alex said as she pointed at Banjou's cell. "With your permission, sir." J'onn nodded so Alex went to talk to Banjou and J'onn went to his office, but Alex ran and grabbed the box containing Banjou's rider gear then made her made to Cross-Z's cell.

"Yo, amigo!" Banjou looked up to see Agent Danvers holding his gear but she had red eyes. Banjou was confused but then watched as Alex morphed in Evolt in his Blood Stark form. "Shall we take our leave?" Evolt asked as he hacked the cell and got Banjou out.

"I never thought that you would save me," Banjou sarcastically said as he punched Evolt on the shoulder and Evolt shrugged his shoulders. "But thanks. Now, let's go." Evolt grabbed Banjou by the shirt then used his hyper speed to run out of the building before he had left a note of Banjou's cell reading one word: _Ciao! _

**Next day:**

All members of DEO including Supergirl and the Legion watched the security footage, they saw Alex enter the cell block then later a red and purple blur heading out the front door. Kara felt relieved that Banjou was free but now, he was fugitive on the run with an unknown partner.

"Listen everyone, Banjou Ryuga was considered a hero in his country but now is a escapee," J'onn announced and everyone nodded. "If you see him, stun blasts or live rounds if he's in armor." J'onn was about to continue when he saw a someone he had seen a photo of and so had a few other people: it was Sento Kiryu wearing blue baggy jeans, red and blue trainers and a white and black t-shirt.

"Director, I want a private word with you!" Bellowed Sento, J'onn nodded then the pair walked up to his office along with Supergirl and Agent Danvers.

**J'onn's office:**

Sento and J'onn sat down while Alex and Supergirl stayed stood up as backup in case Sento was going to change into Build.

"I hear you had Banjou in custody and he got out last night," Sento wanted to confirm the events and J'onn nodded. "In Japan, Banjou's a hero but here, you threw him into a cell. Why?" Sento asked, J'onn sat forward and looked at Build.

"He was unknown to us, we wanted to protect everyone." J'onn told him and Sento shook his head. "We also have footage of something helping Banjou escape." Alex placed a tablet on the table and Sento watched it, his eyes widen as he knew what or who it was.

"I know who it is but I'm not saying anything else," Sento smiled as he sat back and looked at the other photo on the table, he grabbed at it and saw it was a photo of him with the other riders. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a meeting with your President. She's a friend of mine so, Ciao." Sento got up and walked away as he walked past her, Supergirl knew only one person who said that word but she thought she was being silly.

**Abandoned warehouse:**

By the seafront, Banjou was training in case he had to fight but was distracted by thinking about Kara. It was quiet until the sound of footsteps filled the place, Banjou turned around and saw Sento walking towards them but his eyes were now red.

"I still don't think that was a good idea," Banjou told Sento who had morphed into Evolt in his Phase 1 Cobra form. "Did they suspect anything?" Banjou asked as he was concerned about his "partners" acting.

"Don't worry, amigo!" Evolt called over, he pulled out his Dragon and Rabbit Evolbottles and started playing with the caps. "They fell for it." He then remembered something as he morphed back into Sento.

"I've got to meet with the President about the DEO hunting you down," Evolt said as his voice altered to sound exactly like Sento. "Don't go anywhere until I get back. Ciao!" With that, Evolt turned into atoms and fly in the direction of the White House while leaving Banjou alone to think about everything going on.

**Chapter 3 is finished but there's more to come! Hope you liked seeing Evolt return and he's helping Banjou! Will the DEO find out about Evolt? Will Banjou be free or will he always be hiding? Will Banjou and Kara be friends again? What will Cross-Z do when he finds out about Kara's secret?**

**Find out next time on For Love And Peace!**

**And don't to forget that if there's anything you wish to see, leave it the reviews or pm me.**

**Ciao for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Let's dive straight into this, shall we?**

** :**

Kara had decided to go back to work to try and take her mind off Banjou but it wasn't working, she was now sat on the roof in the exact spot where she found out about Banjou being Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

_**Flashback:**_

_Reign was about to attack Kara when Banjou took out his driver and put on, then took out the Magma Knuckle and Magma Fullbottle. Kara was amazed as Banjou smashed the bottle into the knuckle and inserted it into the driver and rapidly started turning the handle for a machine to appear and pour out hot magma._

"_Cross-Z Magma! __Achachachachachacha Acha!" Banjou was now replaced for Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma. _

_**End Flashback:**_

Kara took her glasses off and rubbed the tears away from her eyes, she was about to stand up and walk back indoors when Reign arrived and she looked really angry.

"Kara Danvers, where is Supergirl?" Reign bellowed, Kara was about to run away when a ball of red energy flew past her and hit Reign. "WHO DARES?" Reign looked behind Kara and there she saw a familiar figure: it was Evolt in his Phase 2 Dragon form.

"Seems like you're magnet for trouble, Miss Danvers," Evolt spoke loudly as he pointed at Kara then he turned his head to Reign. "And as for you, let's take this somewhere private." Evolt shouted as he tackled Reign and the pair started to fight in air, Kara ran off to change into Supergirl.

**In the sky:**

Evolt and Reign were in a full on fight, Evolt decided to even the scales and transforms into Phase 4 Black Hole form. The pair's fight became even more intense when Reign used her eye laser and Evolt fired a black and purple beam out of his hand, the powerful beams crashed then sent out a shockwave which made half of National City shake.

"Time to get rid off you!" Evolt suggested as he span the handle on the Evol Driver then a huge amount of energy flowed down to legs.

"_Ready go! Black Hole Finish! Ciao!~" _Evolt teleported in front of Reign then punched her so hard that she fell down towards the ground and made a hole almost as big two huge aircraft hangers together. Reign slowly climbed out of the hole only to kicked back down by Evolt, he took out the Transteam gun and pointed it at her as he now direct shot at her heart.

"I could end you right now," Evolt teased but then he saw the DEO arrive then looked back at the fallen dark Kryptonian. "But we'll finish this next time meet." Before the DEO could stop him, Evolt had already teleported away which made Alex really angry.

**DEO:**

The team had returned but without Reign as she escaped before they could cuff her, Alex walked into the changing room to change into her civilian clothes but when she got to her locker, Alex saw that Kara was sat there with her head in her hands.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" Alex asked as she sat next to her sister, Kara raised her head and looked at Alex.

"I feel like hell, Alex!" Kara exclaimed at her sister as she felt her world was collapsing. "When I met Banjou, I did feel like he was the one for me but now," Kara got up and took off her glasses, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What if he found out that it was me who got him into this position?" Kara screamed, Alex shot up like a rocket and hugged Kara tight.

"Kara, you did what you felt was right!" Alex told her to get Kara to calm down then the sisters sat down and held each other's hands. "If I have to, I'll bend my orders to help you find Banjou." Kara smiled but realized if Alex did that, she'll be kicked out of the DEO.

"I can't let you do that, Alex!" Kara exclaimed. "You'll be fired from the DEO!" Alex could tell that Kara was panicking now but she was smiling about it.

"I know but what's more important: the DEO or my sister?" Alex asked, Kara smiled and knew that she couldn't have asked for a better sister than Alex.

**Warehouse:**

Banjou and Evolt were sat at the warehouse and while Evolt was shooting oil drums to practise his skills, Banjou was watching the news about Supergirl and the Legion fighting Reign which made the dragon rider feel so angry that Evolt could feel it.

"Oi, what did the President have to say?" Banjou asked as he put his phone back inside his pocket, Evolt walked over to his partner and helped him off the floor."

"She said that she'll to it as Cross-Z is a hero," Evolt told him which made Banjou feel a little relieved but he could tell Evolt had more to tell him. "Before I broke you out, I decided to check something out on the DEO computers," Evolt showed Banjou two photos: one of Kara Danvers and another of Supergirl. "Look closely at their faces, you must've figured it out as well, Banjou." Banjou then realized that they were the same the person which caused the rider to collapse and sit against a pile of rusty metal poles.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it," Banjou sighed, he took out his Dragon Fullbottle and stared at it as he trying to decide what to do. "Thanks for telling me." Banjou looked up at Evolt who gave him his hand to help him back on his feet but then they heard a crashing sound, they turned and there stood the three Worldkillers: Reign, Purity and Pestilence.

"Evolt!" Bellowed Pestilence, Reign punched the ground which caused the shake and sent Banjou flying backwards. "Join us or your friend is dead." The Worldkillers were too distracted with Evolt, they didn't see the DEO arrive along with Supergirl and when they noticed, Evolt had ran over to Banjou but got a surprise when he felt something hit him.

"EVOLT!" Banjou shouted as Reign had used her eye lasers to shoot Evolt and the lasers went through and damaged his driver. Banjou nodded then Evolt turned into mist and flowed inside of Banjou, giving him extra strength and speed. He stepped forward and equipped his driver, everyone watched as Banjou was now looking angry but they didn't know he was also feeling broken.

"How are you going to stop the three of us?" Purity asked, Banjou knew if he fought the Worldkillers, the DEO would be next to fight him.

"No matter if anyone thinks I'm dangerous or I'm alone," Banjou said the last part while looking at Supergirl, Banjou smashed the Magma Bottle into the Knuckle then folded the handle over the top of the knuckle. "I'll always stand up and fight those you dare harm or hurt the people closed to me!" Banjou screamed the last part as he smashed the knuckle into the driver then turned the clank as fast as he could.

"_Are you ready?"_ Shouted the driver, Banjou started running towards the Worldkillers as the Magma Machine poured magma onto him then the rock busted off, revealing Cross-Z Magma. _Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!_" Banjou ran faster as his entire body was now on fire and when he punched the ground, Purity and Pestilence were sent flying while pushing Reign backwards.

"My power is overflowing!" Shouted Banjou as he rapid punched Reign in the stomach, the DEO stood back and watched as Reign flew on to the ground. "My soul is burning!" Reign heard as Banjou flew and rapid kicked her out of the warehouse and on to the dock, Kara and Alex watched as the spot above his heart was glowing orange and yellow and magma started blowing up around Banjou. "AND MY MAGMA IS SURGING !" The anger was increasing Magma's power as Banjou ran then grabbed Reign, the power blew the pair of them up and sending them in different directions: Reign into the street and Banjou towards Kara.

"Banjou, calm down." Kara calmly requested but Banjou shook his head then ran towards Reign.

"AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" Banjou screamed as loud as he could as he jumped and turned the clank once to activate one of his finishers.

"_Ready go! Volcanic Attack! Acha!" _Cross-Z flew towards Reign and eventually hit her so hard in the stomach which caused Reign to scream in pain which was usual for everyone to hear.

"This is my power, don't you ever forget that!" Banjou cried as he jumped off Reign but before kicking her in the face, Reign flew away along with the other Worldkillers while leaving Cross-Z Magma with the DEO. Supergirl walked over to Cross-Z and Banjou could see from under the helmet that Kara looked terrible as a tear was rolling down her eye.

"Look, I know you're hurting but I want to know if we could talk?" Supergirl asked, Cross-Z nodded as he wanted to give her a chance to explain her side of the story. The two flew off and towards Kara's apartment to talk, while Alex was wishing her sister good luck.

**Kara's apartment:**

When the pair arrived, Kara walked into her bedroom to change into her normal clothes while Banjou removed the Magma Knuckle and changed back to normal. It wasn't long for Kara to walk out wearing a yellow summer dress and left her hair down as she wanted to impress Banjou.

"Feel free to sit down," Kara offered and Banjou sat down on the couch while she made them coffee. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry for everything. The DEO found out because I told them but I didn't know they were going to put you in a cell." Kara shouted, Banjou got up and hugged Kara which she didn't expect.

"I'm not angry and I could never be," Banjou told Kara which put her a smile on her face. "You were doing what was right and I'm fine with that." Banjou explained and that put Kara's mind at rest as she thought Banjou would hate her. "And when you saw me go wild of Reign, I did that for you as I heard she put you in coma." Kara was surprised to hear that Banjou's powers went out of control because of her.

"Banjou, that's kind of you to tell me that." Kara said then she realized that Banjou could definitely be the one for her. "Since we're being honest with each other," Kara felt nervous but knew now was a better time then any. " When I saw you again at the warehouse today, my heart was beating so fast that I couldn't count the beats," Kara admitted which made Banjou smile. "Banjou, what I'm trying to say is that I…" Before Kara could finish her sentence, Banjou had pulled her into a kiss as the sun slowly began to set on National City.

**That's the end of chapter 4, I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**So, Kara and Banjou have kissed: what did you think of that? Evolt has been killed or has he? What will people think if they hear about Banjou and Kara? Can Reign be defeated with help from their new friend?**

**Find out next time, ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Let's start, there will be a time jump to 3x22 (Make It Reign) later. Kara and Banjo are now an item. Hope you enjoy!**

**Restaurant:**

It had been two weeks since Banjou Ryuga and Kara Danvers first kissed and decided to become a couple which made things at the DEO a better for Kara as she always wanted someone special and now her wish had become true.

"You didn't have to do this, Banjou," Kara said she looked around the restaurant, it was the kind of place that Lena Luthor could afford but she didn't know that Banjou had the money to eat her. "Where did you get the money?" Banjou smiled as he poured them a glass of wine.

"I've been helping Lena, she's been paying me $75 by the hour." Banjou told her and that impressed Kara. "She's made me her personal security guard, she let me have tonight off to spend time with my girl." Banjou flirted as he held Kara's hand, Kara's face was now glowing bright red as now she knew that Banjou was the one for her.

"Well, here's to us." Kara suggested as the pair raised their glasses and toasted then drank the wine and decided to enjoy the night.

**Meanwhile:**

Alex was at the DEO running Banjou's DNA as she wanted to check to see if Evolt was really gone or had something else happened to him? They were the questions flowing inside her mind along with how was Kara's and Banjou's date going? She was feeling a little jealous as Kara was with someone but Alex was alone after she broke things up with Maggie.

"I can't believe this!" Alex exclaimed as she found something inside Banjou's DNA which told her where Evolt had gone.

**Next day:**

Banjou had arrived at the DEO late as Lena wanted to talk to him but when he got there, Kara was nowhere to be seen and neither was Mon-El which Banjou to feel on edge as he knew about their past so he decided to leave but before he did, he decided to go and speak with Alex. He walked upstairs into the med bay and lab, there was Alex running test on the gold Dragon Evolbottle that Banjou would use to become Great Cross-Z.

"Hey Alex," Banjou called out, Alex turned her attention away from the bottle and turned it to Banjou, she hugged him as she'd already accepted him like a member of the family. "Have you seen Kara anywhere?" Banjou asked and Alex nodded.

"She and Mon-El went to check an asteroid which have what we need to cure Sam of Reign," Alex told him, Banjou wondered why his girlfriend didn't ask him to go with her but Banjou thought there was nothing to worry about. "You alright? Kara said it wasn't personal, she wanted to concrete on helping Sam." Alex explained and Banjou smiled.

"I'm fine, I could help you if anything comes up." Banjou offered and Alex nodded as she thought there was no such thing as a quiet day in National City.

**Two weeks later, L-Corp lab:**

Reign had broke loose from her cell and Lena had help stopping her: it was Supergirl, Mon-El and Cross-Z Magma. Supergirl and Mon-El got taken down but now it was only Cross-Z left and it seemed the two were equal in power, Supergirl got back up and backed up Cross-Z while Lena worked on an antidote to Reign to save Sam.

"It's done!" Shouted Lena and at that moment, Supergirl had just been tossed into a wall but now, Reign was being held down by Cross-Z then Lena ran over and injected it into Reign who reverted back into Sam. Cross-Z left without anyone see him as he knew what was going to happen next: Kara was going to leave and go home to Argo City but he didn't want her to go as they were now together and she was taking Mon-El with her instead of him..

**DEO:**

Banjou was in the training area as no one was using so he come and sat there to think about him and Kara. He took out the Magma Bottle then looked at it, he was thinking about what he would without Kara and he was too busy thinking that he didn't hear his girlfriend walk down the stairs.

"Hey, James said you left , why?" Kara asked as she moved her cape so she could sit down but Banjou didn't answer. "Is this about me leaving?" Kara asked again and Banjou replied with a nod of his head.

"You leaving aren't you?" Banjou asked as he flew the Magma Bottle and it cracked one of the walls. "We haven't been together for that long and now you're considering leaving." Banjou said, Kara could tell that he was upset but then she started crying when Banjou walked off and left behind all his rider gear.

"Banjou!" Kara screamed to get his attention but she didn't see a familiar red ooze on the floor which absorbed the Banjou's rider gear then disappeared. Kara sat on the breach then thought about what she and Banjou had become and hoped she wasn't making a mistake,

**Alien bar:**

To try and calm down, Banjou was trying to get drunk until someone appeared that he thought he wouldn't see again: Evolt in his Blood Stark form. He sat opposite Banjou and started playing with the Cobra Fullbottle.

"You've been hiding inside for a while?" Banjou asked and Evolt chuckled, he inserted his hand inside his stomach then pulled a bottle that looked similar to Sento's Genius Fullbottle. "Is that…" Banjou asked as he picked it and looked at it.

"Yep, the Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle," Evolt told Banjou who smiled. "While you've been fighting the Worldkillers, I've absorbing a part of their power and now with that," Evolt pointed at the Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle. "We now stand a chance to beat them." Banjou nodded then looked down as he felt down.

"Kara is thinking about going back to Argo City," Banjou told Evolt, he felt like he was about to lose someone else close to him. "What do I do if she leaves?" Banjou asked but what he didn't know was that hovering a few miles over the building was Kara and she heard every word then she shot towards her apartment with a difficult decision to make.

**Next day, DEO training room:**

Banjou was training with Evol, who was in his Blood Stark form, as they wanted to be ready for whatever came their way. But the two were interrupted by the footsteps of Alex walking towards them, Banjou sat down to drink some water while Evolt stood against a pillar and moved his neck around as if it was in pain.

"Kara left and Mon-El went with her," Alex told them and Banjou nodded. "For what it was worth, Kara had fresh tears rolling down her eyes as she was torn choosing between you or her mother." That shot Banjou's head up as he didn't know about Kara's biological mother being alive.

"I feel like such a fool," Banjou shouted as he punched the brench and it broke into small pieces. "I should've supported her more!" Alex walked over and hugged her, Banjou smiled a little and accepted Alex's hug.

"Banjou, she said she'll always love you and it doesn't matter how far apart you two are." Alex told Banjou who was feeling a little better. The alarm then started to go off and when they ran upstairs, they saw the three Dark Kryptonian Priestesses hovering and looked down at everyone, the middle Priestess looked at Evolt who changed into his Phase 1 Cobra form and Banjou transformed into Great Cross-Z.

"You ready, amigo?" Evolt asked as he held his hand out, Banjou nodded then gave smacked his hand. The pair jumped as high as they could and tackled Vita and Ayala while Selena was hovering up to the med bay until she got a huge surprise.

"_Miracle Match Break!" _That caught Evolt's and Banjou's attention and when they looked to see Selena fall down, they saw someone that they didn't think they would see again: it was Sento in Build TankTank form.

"Banjou! Evolt! I thought you could do with some help!" Sento shouted which made Banjou happy, his girlfriend might've left but his best friend was now here! Sento jumped over the railings and quickly changed forms.

"_Are you ready? RabbitRabbit! Yabei! Haei!"_ The three charged towards the three women in black, they thought they had the advantage until Selena punched the ground and sent them off balance while Vita and Ayala went and got the Worldkiller's blood then they left. The three riders got up and while Evolt stayed the same, Banjou and Sento changed back to normal.

"When did you get here, Sento?" Banjou asked, the two walked out to the balcony to and talked while Evolt walked towards the training room.

"I got here early yesterday, Misora came with me as she wanted to see how you were doing," Sento told Banjou, he then took out his phone saw it was a missed call from Misora. "Speaking of my wife." Sento joked as he called her back.

**Later on:**

Winn and Alex were downstairs trying to get the portal to work but then Evolt fired an energy blast which activated it and the portal opened up, Kara and Mon-El popped out along with Kara's Kryptonian mother, Alura. The three of them along with Winn and Alex went up to the command centre and saw the mess then they saw the figure next to Banjou.

"Who's that?" Mon-El asked, the two on the balcony turned and walked towards them, they then realized who he was.

"This is someone I consider a brother to me," Banjou started and Sento smiled. "This is Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build." Mon-El extended his hand and shook Sento's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sento," Mon-El smiled and Sento nodded. "I'm Mon-El and of course, you know…" Mon-El was about to finish his sentence but Sento jumped in.

"Supergirl also know as Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers," Sento smiled as he shook Kara's hand. "I wish our first meet was under better circumstances." Kara nodded then looked at Banjou, the two walked off to have a private talk while everyone else went to talk about the trouble heading their way.

**On the roof:**

Banjou and Kara on the roof to be alone as they wanted to talk about their relationship, Banjou was about to talk when he was surprised by Kara kissing him so the two decided to enjoy the moment.

"When I went back to Argo City, I was happy but I realized something," Kara started and that made Banjou wonder what did Kara realize. "My home is here on Earth, with my family and you." Kara admitted which made Banjou very happy.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Kara," Banjou admitted, he hugged Kara and she hugged him tight. "When you left with Mon-El, I thought giving up being Cross-Z but Alex gave me the encouragement to make me fight for you." Banjou placed his hand on Kara's face and smoothed it which made Kara blush. "For now on, I'll fight for the sake for my love for you and to keep peace to the city." Banjou promised which made Kara, they were about to kiss when they were interrupted by footsteps and they belonged to Sento.

"Banjou, Kara, we've got trouble," Sento told them and at that moment, all of National City started shaking. "It's Reign!" The three of them ran indoors but Banjou stopped and took out his Great Evol Dragon bottle, he looked at it then decided to do something stupid: he transformed into Cross-Z Magma then flew off towards the Worldkiller's Fortress Of Sanctuary.

**City streets:**

Everyone had split up to help the civilians away from the earthquakes caused by Reign: Supergirl and Alura were in the sky destroying falling concrete, Guardian and Alex were on the ground getting civilians to the hospital if they were injured, Mon-El and Irma were on their ship trying to track down the rest of the Worldkillers and Build and Evolt were in Hazard RabbitRabbit form and Evol Rabbit form so they were using their skills and powers to backup Supergirl and Alura by blasting out any chucks of concrete they couldn't destroy. They regrouped in the city centre, Kara noticed that they were missing a team mate.

**Chapter 5 is complete but how will events play out for the team? Sento's joined up and Banjou has disappeared. What is Banjou's plan? Will the team beat the Worldkillers? **

**Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The final battle is approaching, will Team DEO along with the three Build riders beat the Worldkillers or will it be their final day on earth? Find out now so enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Meanwhile:**

Banjou arrived at the Fortress Of Sanctuary, he knew if he enter that he may not survive but for what he believed in, love and peace, was the reason he had to do this so he walked into the Fortress and was prepared for whatever was going to come his way.

**DEO:**

Everyone was trying to locate Banjou but were having no luck: he had left his cell phone at the DEO so they thought they had no way to track him until Evolt and Sento arrived. Kara was panicking and Alex hugged her to calm down her sister, Evolt's visor glowed red but no one but Sento as he had seen it before.

"What's Evolt doing?" Irma asked and as Evolt was busy doing his trick, Sento decided to explain it to them.

"Since Evolt and Banjou are linked, they developed an ability were they can track each other." Sento told them which made Kara smile with hope.

"Good news, I've got him but there is bad news," Evolt told them, he raised his hand up and showed the location on the big screen. "He's at the Fortress of Sanctuary." The team ran towards the Legion's ship then Evolt pulled Sento to the side which caused Build to be concerned. "Sento, when we get there, I want you trust me." Evolt asked Sento which was weird but Sento nodded then the pair joined the others on the bridge.

**Fortress Of Sanctuary:**

The team arrived at the Fortress to see the Worldkillers along with the three high Priestesses. Sento transformed into Build Genius and Evolt transformed into Black Hole Phase 4, Banjou walked over and stood then transformed into a form none of them had seen before.

"May I introduce to you, Dark Great Cross-Z" Exclaimed Selena, the new form seemed to be a combined form of both Banjou's Cross-Z Magma form and Kamen Rider Blood's form. Selena nodded then the three Worldkillers along with Dark Great Cross-Z, Evolt nodded at Sento and Sento nodded. Evolt got inside Banjou and started fighting the dark powers that were inside him, meanwhile Sento backed up Alex and Kara who were fighting Purity.

"I got an idea: Kara, I need to hold Purity tight and Alex, shoot a sleep dart at her!" Sento shouted and the two girls and did what they told: Kara held Purity's arms behind her back while Alex shot a dart which made her powers stopped.

"_One Side! Flipside! All Side! Ready go!" _Sento jumped then nodded which told Kara to move. "_Genius Finish!" _Kara moved just as Sento flew down and kick Purity in the chest, releasing chemicals into her body.

"What did that do?" Alex asked, Sento pointed at Purity, her eyes changed back to normal and she went back to being Julia. "You got rid of the Purity side!" Exclaimed Alex, Sento nodded but the cheers didn't last forever as they heard screaming: it was Banjou as he and Evolt are split up and Dark Great Cross-Z went back to being normal. Kara ran over to Banjou and so did Reign but got blocked by Build Genius.

"Banjou!" Kara was shaking her boyfriend until he woke up with a smile. "I thought I'd lost you." Kara whispered as she crying, Banjou smoothed her face and slowly got up.

"You could never lose me, Kara." Banjou told her then kissed Kara, Banjou decided to quickly transformed into Cross-Z Magma then attacked Reign. Kara watched as Banjou was hitting Reign with all his anger, it looked like Reign was having trouble blocking his attacks.

"Amigo, together!" Evolt shouted and Banjou nodded, the pair rapidly span their driver's handles then jumped high.

"_Ready go! Volcanic Finish! __Achachachachachacha Acha!" _Shouted the Build driver. _"Ready go! Black Hole Finish! Ciao!"_ Shouted the Evol driver. The two flew and kicked Reign as hard as they could but Reign fired her eye beams which sent the pair flying backwards but the news got worse as the beam had damaged Banjou's driver which caused him to power down.

"Banjou!" Shouted Sento, he ran over to his friend but not before he blasted Reign and Selena with the Fullbottle Buster. Sento decided to make a huge decision and power down then removed his driver, removing Banjou's damaged driver and replacing it with his. But before anything could be done, Reign killed Sam, Mon-El and Alura which broke Kara's heart but what made it made worse was when she stabbed Banjou, Kara screamed in rage then took Mon-El's Legion ring and made a huge decision: he flew around the Earth several times which caused time to reverse. Time had rewinded to time just as Sento gave Banjou his driver and Banjou was holding the Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle.

"Time to end this!" Screamed Banjou has he turned the cap then he smacked the the button.

"_Muscle Fever!" _Banjou flew the bottle up then caught it, he smashed the bottle into the driver as it glowed red and blue. _"Muscle Galaxy!" _Banjou turned the handle twice and the bottle was repeating two words. _"Bura! Ciao! Are you ready?" _A huge Build Snap-rider appeared with two halves of the Cross-Z armor, Evolt then turned him into atoms and started floating around Banjou.

"HENSHIN!" Banjou screamed then the armor parted merged on Banjou then a black hole appeared and threw on parts from Evolt's Black Hole form.

"_Ginga Muteki No Kinniku Yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji Panēi! _Now standing before everyone was Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol: a combo form of Cross-Z's and Evol's powers in one form.

"With love and peace in me, I can never lose!" Shouted Banjou as he attacked Reign but she was having even more trouble as Purity and Pestilence were dead. Selena, Vita and Ayala were about to get involve but were interrupted by Cross-Z Evol opening a black hole and it sucked them in it; causing them to die and only leaving Reign.

"It will rain fire before you beat me!" Screamed Reign but got a surprise from her opponent as Banjou turned the handle once.

"_Cross-Z Side! Ready go! Muscle Finish!" _ Banjou shot a blue fiery dragon out of his hand and it flew Reign high into the sky but before she started falling back down, Banjou turned the handle again. _"Cross-Z Side! Evol Side! Ready go! Galaxy Finish! _A black hole and Cross-Z Evol disappeared inside it but only to appear hovering above Reign and pulling her towards, his fist glowed black and purple then he punched her power which made the ground shake. Reign slowly got up as her mask fell off and Cross-Z Evol landed next to Kara.

"Sam, lets do it." Supergirl told her friend, Banjou grabbed the Harun-El then the three heroes and Reign touched it which sent them to Reign's home.

"_Banjou, get to the black fountain and absorb some of it." _Evolt told Banjou from inside his head, Banjou jumped and kicked Reign in Sam's direction who full on punched Reign down into the ground. Cross-Z Evol absorbed some of the black fountain's power then turned their attention to Reign.

"You two, get back! NOW!" Bellowed Banjou who started to rapidly turn the driver handle, Sam and Supergirl moved while a weakened Reign tried to keep standing,

"_Cross-Z Side! Evol Side! Double Side!" _Cross-Z Evol jumped high then flew down and kicked Reign, their foot stayed on her chest until the attack built up to so powerful to destroy Reign. _"Ready go! Muscle Galaxy Finish!" _The finisher attack got so powerful that Reign now had bright red cracks all over her body that it would like she was about to break. Cross-Z Evol broke into the two riders which made the finisher's power to increase.

"This is end for you, Reign!" Shouted Evolt, he and Banjou nodded as they gave all their power into defeating Reign.

"This is the true power of love, something you'll never understand!" Banjou bellowed, Kara placed her hands on her heart as she felt touched.

"TOGETHER, WE'RE STRONGER AND UNBEATABLE!" The two riders shouted just they merged back into Cross-Z Evol, Reign screamed in pain then she shattered like glass and fell into the black fountain. Shortly later, the heroes awoken with Supergirl and Sam lying on the floor and Cross-Z Evol standing up, Banjou removed the bottle and reverted back to normal but not before Evolt left his body in his true alien form. Sam walked over to the pair and smiled at them as she held out her hands.

"I want to thank you for helping defeating Reign, I owe you a debt of gratitude." Sam smiled, Banjou and Evolt one of her hands and shook them.

"You know, help saving humanity felt good," Evolt told them as he fell on to the sandy ground. "I think I'll stick to it for now on." Banjou laughed then offered Evolt his hand and helped him up, everyone then got on board the ship then made their way back to National City.

**DEO:**

While Sam was getting checked out, Banjou and Sento were talking on the balcony and Kara was watching them. She was happy that she had Banjou in her life and never wanted to lose him but was too busy looking at Banjou that she didn't see Mon-El walking over to her.

"He's a lucky guy,"He started which made Kara jump but then she nodded. "Don't lose him, go and get him." Kara hugged Mon-El then ran over to Banjou.

Meanwhile, Alex was in the medical lab but was also watching Sam and Ruby, they had something that Alex had also wanted.

"Love is a powerful thing which connects us," Alex looked behind her to see Sento shaking the Rabbit Fullbottle. "If you feel love for Sam, you need to take it while you have the chance before it fades and you lose it." Alex looked back at Sam and Ruby then shook her head.

"They wouldn't want me, they're perfect how they are." Alex said as she got back to bandaging her wounds from the fight but then she thought about it carefully. "Do you think she likes me?" Alex asked as she looked up at Sento, he nodded.

"Trust a married man as he says, I can see all the signs," Sento told Alex as he nodded in Sam's direction, Alex looked and saw that Sam was looking straight at her. "Go and get her." Alex nodded then she walked over to Sam and the pair talked, Sento smiled then took out his phone to make a call.

**Balcony:**

Kara and Banjou were looking at the city while holding hands, they smiled at each other until they leant in and kissed each other as they had deserved it after saving the entire planet.

"Maybe we could take some time away from the DEO?" Suggested Banjou and Kara nodded, she wanted to take some away and just live as ordinary Kara Danvers: girlfriend to Banjou Ryuga and reporter for Worldwide Media.

"I like the sound of that, it would be good to get away for a bit," Kara agreed, the two hugged each other and were looking forward to live some normal lives but Kara saw something and Banjou saw it too: it seemed Alex was happy as she was heading towards them and she was blushing. "And it seems someone else is happy." Kara added and Alex nodded.

"Me and Sam admitted to each other that we liked each other," Alex told them as she looked behind her to see Sam and Ruby talking with Lena. "Me and Sam are going out on a date tonight so Sam is asking Lena if she could mind Ruby." Alex's face was glowing bright red as Sam and Ruby walked down and towards the three.

"Thanks for saving my mom," Ruby thanked as she hugged Banjou then Supergirl. "The world needs more heroes like you two." Supergirl and Banjou smiled then Banjou knelt down and looked at Ruby.

"No need to thank us, Ruby," Banjou said as he placed his hands Ruby's shoulder. "We did what he did because it's what us heroes do." Everyone agreed with Banjou, Ruby and Sam waved goodbye and without Ruby looking, Sam winked at Alex who blushed then waved back at Sam and Ruby.

"I'll see you two later, I got to go and get ready for a date." Alex said then ran off to get ready, leaving Kara and Banjou alone on the DEO balcony.

"Let's go home, Kara." Banjou suggested and Kara agreed, the pair took off and flew towards the apartment.

**Few months later:**

Things had changed since the big fight against the Worldkillers: Kara was engaged to Ryuga which she found weird as she always called him Banjou as Ryuga was his first name, Alex and Sam were still dating and Ruby was happy, James and Lena had broken up due to him being Guardian, J'onn left the DEO and made Alex the Director and Winn had went to the future to help the Legion.

But the one thing that didn't change was the DEO's mission: to fight for love and peace on Earth.

**And that's it, the story has ended and it's slightly different from how it ended on the show but did you like my version better? I don't know if I'll do more like this: mix one show from country with another show from another country. **

**If you would to see more or you have requests, pm me and don't forget to leave a review.**

**So for now, this is Batcat saying; see you all next time!**


End file.
